Behind Closed Doors
by calleighstorres
Summary: When Morgan doesn't show to her wedding, Hodges goes to find out what's stopping her. Modges fic. Oneshot. No Spoilers.


**( DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI :p ) **

**NEVER MARRY THE ONE YOU THINK YOU CAN LIVE WITH, MARRY THE ONE YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT.**

* * *

_When you look at the person you marry, you should be able to say that you are marrying your best friend. Someone you want to be with. A person who makes you smile as soon as they enter the room. That one person who knows you the best. And the one who will support you, even though they have expressed disliking for a decision._

* * *

Morgan stared_ at_ her reflection of the mirror. Standing there dressed in a beautiful white gown with the veil clipped into her hair with shimmering, rose gold clips. It was a sight she hadn't expected to see. She was reciting her own quote in her head as she kept reconsidering marrying Detective Johnson. Yeah, Luke was a great guy and she did like him.. however, every time she looked over at _David_ \- she wasn't so sure.

Brody wasn't sure what impact Hodges had on her decision, other than just being himself. Everything she admired. Smart, compelling, funny, geeky, understanding and charming. Why she was thinking about him on the day she was supposed to be giving her life to Luke? Morgan didn't know the answer to her own question. The whole idea of marriage was to devote yourself to a single person who you feel is your other half. Luke is her other half, isn't he? She reminded herself of that.

And suddenly, it was the opposite way around. Morgan was in the relationship where she felt she had to be perfect, and do things to please her other half. Just like David felt when he was with Elisabetta. It changed a lot. Gave her a confused state of mind.

When Hodges showed up at her hotel room, he wanted to check on her as she was seemingly late for her own wedding and nobody else really knew what was going on. David knocked on the door, not really expecting an answer. But he could hear sobbing. The soft noise of choked sobs muffled through the door. "Morgan? It's David. Please come and talk to me."

She heard his voice, however, she could not bring herself to see him face to face. So she turned around and sat with her back against the door. "I'll talk like this." she called to him, wiping her eyes. Hodges didn't want to argue, so he did the same and sat with his back against the door. Morgan had wanted to hear his voice more than anything right now, even if she couldn't see his face. All she needed was somebody to hear how she felt. Nobody better than the one person she trusted more than anyone with her emotions.

"I've been rethinking saying 'yes' when Luke asked me to marry him." she admitted, hanging her head, even though he couldn't see her pain.

"Why did you say yes if you knew that he wasn't _the one?"_

"Because- because being proposed to is every girl's dream and I wanted to feel like I could be a part of a relationship where I felt like it was going to be a forever thing."

Hodges nodded as he listened to what she had to say with extreme precaution. He wanted to know why she hadn't showed. "Morgan, you don't need to rush getting married. I learnt that the hard way. But that was because you helped me realise it myself. And I don't mind what you do, as long as it's best for you. Think of what you really want, and who you see yourself with in your future."

She sighed to herself. _Who did she see herself with?_ Morgan wasn't even sure, she needed to think about it.

Whenever she heard the word _future,_ she thought of David. For no reason in particular, it was just a word she had always associated with him. Maybe it was because she saw them in her future. If she'd been using Luke to try and get over her feelings for him, it hadn't even worked. He was still her number one thought. The first thing that popped into her head.

"David.." she started. "Yes?" he responded, suddenly sitting upright against the door. "Do you ever think about the future, and who you see yourself with?" Hodges thought to himself. He didn't really know who he saw himself with. Ever since Wendy, he had not really gotten lucky with dating. Let alone, who he wants to be with.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." she confirmed.

He took a deep breath. "Honestly, I kinda saw myself with you. But that's out the window. You're getting married." Her eyes widened at his words. He did feel the same way she did. And she was letting it slide right by her. Because had been too chickened out by feelings she didn't want to cop to. "Maybe I don't want to get married anymore." "Oh?"

She told him the real reason she said yes. Adding onto what she said before about feeling wanted, only this time with the 'I was trying to get over you' part. David understood and told her that he didn't mind what happened. He'd be waiting for her. Because that's what soulmates are. The missing pieces to someone else's puzzle. Morgan was what was missing from his puzzle. And David was the last piece to Morgan's puzzle.

They fitted perfectly. Like they always had. It just took them a while to realise what they'd been missing, and where they'd gone wrong when it came to love.


End file.
